


An Article That Will Never Be Published

by LearnedFoot



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Character Study, Divorce, Epistolary, F/M, Self-Reflection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: 10 Reasons I Should Have Known This Wasn’t Going to Work, by Diane Nguyen.
Relationships: Mr. Peanutbutter/Diane Nguyen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	An Article That Will Never Be Published

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



_10 Reasons I Should Have Known This Wasn’t Going to Work_  
By Diane Nguyen

1\. He was still married when we met. He was always meeting people while still married. Red flag city. (I told myself I’m different, but no one is ever different.)

2\. On our first date, he talked to the valet for ten minutes. And the hostess. And the waiter, and the bus boy, and the people at the table next to us. Everyone but me. Why did I find that charming?

3\. For our one-month anniversary, he made a picnic on the top of a mountain. The city sparkled below us, beautiful in that way it can only be from a distance; the night was so clear we could actually see stars. It was the most romantic thing to ever happen to me. He made me think, maybe I can be a romantic. Maybe all those vapid, silly books aren’t so vapid and silly after all.

4\. Those STUPID Halloween parties.

5\. We didn’t consider moving into a new place together. I didn’t think twice before dumping my life and joining his. How did I not think twice?

6\. BoJack.

7\. To him, the world is wonderful and bright. Occasionally, I would catch a glimpse of his version. I’d tilt my head just right and let his words wash over me—yay to this and wow to that, isn’t everything amazing and everyone the best?—and suddenly life would be rainbows. I would think: this isn’t real.

8\. I wanted his world, but it never fit.

9\. He could listen to me for hours, and not hear a single thing. Does that even count as listening?

10\. He loved me with his whole heart. I don’t know how to do that.

(Was it all my fault?)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3
> 
> Also, I went completely insane with this exchange and wrote about 20k in a week. Please, _please_ point out the inevitable typos that made it through. I promise I will be grateful, not annoyed.


End file.
